sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
The Successors Dread Palace
"This, our resting ground. This, our thrones of Victory. This, the impression. This, our home." -Dread Master Erasis. Summary The Successors' Dread Palace is the homestead for a faction of Practitioners of the art of Dread Following the deaths of the original Six. It was located on Dromund Kaas, and includes many basic and underlying necessities for perfection of the Arts. It consists of two floors, with a total of Thirteen rooms, including two stairwells and a Balcony. Each room has a clear defined purpose, and has many unique, arcane, or sacred relics stored with-in. The First Floor consists of the Commoner's Entrance, The Ashen Hall, The Recollection Chamber, The Arsenal, and The Seat of the Masters. Two stairwells leads upward to The Memorials, and also to the Overview. The rest of the Second Floor is built with Erasis' Outreach, as well as the Silencer, The Citadelian Secrets, ((and the OOC GTN room). The First Floor The First Floor consists of the Commoner's Entrance, The Ashen Hall, The Recollection Chamber, The Arsenal, and The Seat of the Masters. The Commoner's Entrance '' The Entrance is full of Indoctrinated Guardians Erasis and the other masters have picked up, as well as Erasis' top three personal Dread Guard Lieutenants, two displaying their hideous' malformed faces. A sole mounted walker, along with the force, it is the main defense of the Masters, save for themselves. Most notable is the throne presided by a hologram of the corrupted Jaesa the Follower, Who died in self-sacrifice. Three squads make up the core of the Palace Defense: * Deft Force: Specializes in dual wielding and swiftness. The largest group. Lead by Dread Guard Lt. Si'Fen * Striker Force: Contains members highly skilled in demolitions and explosives, as well as the walker. Lead by dread Guard Lt. Keel'saira * Counter Force: Specializes in ingenuity, and has the highest free will of all three groups. lead by Dread Guard Lt. Trophes ''The Ashen Hall '' The grand hallway is adorned with artistry reflecting both the Terror's and unpredictability of the Force itself. Paintings of Dromund Kaas and Oricon remind the Masters of their origin and fates of those prior, while also pointing out past loyalites. Sith-like statues and sculptures remind of the shaded origin of each master, while the smoke reminds of the fire they were once reborn in. The Mind traps show the pure propensity of the Force, and how anything can be stopped; a true lesson in perseverance. ''The Recollection Chamber '' These Rakatan chambers are replicas of those used by the original six when on Belsavis, and serve a healing function. The overall theme of room, the Infinite Empire, is a reminder that all things fall in time, but to not dwell in endings, but rebirths. The room is powered by the Rakatan energy pylons, and regulated by the two possessed Rakatan Mystics. This room is considered to be one of the stronger connections to the light side of the force, but is very potent for the aspects of recovery. ''The Arsenal '' The most cluttered room, it contains many strange prototypes, as well a the database for all outside interactions. It is uncertain why the masters would have need of such brutish technology, but none have had the lack of sense of ask. Imports seem to be varied, from kolto to missile rockets to strange spices. ''The Seat of the Masters The zenith of all power of the Palace laid in the Throne Room. The design was carefully constructed by Erasis, who placed the central core of power in the middle holocron centered in the room. The six thrones are privy to Kataret's multi-dimensional travels, and who was able to procure them from his exploits of the Void and Time. Traditionally the room is reddened, representative of the essences and bloodshed lost in the Original Dread Palace. Rumored in the holocron is the strange entity who claimed to be a Dread Master and who posessed Andrekios. The Stairwells Two stairwells line the halls to the second floor, and are identically formed in ascending semi-circles. Lining both sides are mulitple Holocrons and datacrons, containing both knowledge of the Masters and their successors, but also information useful to the Ministry of Lore, Mysteries, and Ancient Knowledge. Sith Sculptures identical to those on Oricon draw more attention to the darkness. The Second Floor The Stairwells lead into The Memorials, and The Overview. ''Going through ''The Memorials ''leads to ''Erasis' Outreach, ''which opens up to the ''Citadellian Secrets, The Silencer,'' and ((OOC GTN ROOM)).' The Memorials The strongest connections the Successors' past lies in the six Repositories of the Masters, which each contain a orb containing the thoughts, memories, connections, rituals, and knowledge of each master. Additionally, this room also holds an artifact of every Successor, from Shavalia's ashes to Terrorem's blade, to the infamous Arctis' Orb. The Overview The outside balcony's purpose has changed over the years of the Palace's use, but as of most times, it serves as a place where Imperium Citizens can hold audience or council with members of the six. The rain never ceases to fall, and the rolls of thunder only add to the spirits of the place. Erasis' Outreach Dread Master Erasis is Successor to Raptus, who was the most vocal and diplomatic of all the six. Erasis maintains a small office to greet visitors and hold meetings with other envoys. Occasionally it serves to aid Fidelisis in his diplomatic talks too. The Citadellian Secrets Entrusted to him by his other half, the six prisons of Ray'ak's witches were morphed into a repository of the secrets. breaking off a crystal would hold it all, and allow it to be regrown again. The Secrets are kept with Erasis to protect them from those who would dare to attempt to access them. The Silencer The closest thing the Dread Master has to a bedroom, Erasis uses this chamber to gather all the dark energies of the palace into a suitable nexus for healing, rejuvenation, and meditation into the Force. Torches and flames provide concentration in the room. ((THERE IS ALSO A OOC GTN ROOM FOR ALL YOUR NEEDS))